Bound
by Xandra
Summary: Yaoi. The hormones of a teenage boy are not to be ignored. Hajiki is given the chance of a lifetime to pay Katana back for all he's done...but his feelings get in his way, and it turns into something much different than he'd planned. Lemon warning.


Xandra: Wow, it's been forever since I wrote fanfiction...but hey! Least I finished this one.

Red-alert! This story is not for the young, narrow-minded or shy. It's got some form of shounen ai, yaoi, lemon, bondage and some mention of a fetish. (This is me taking liberties--and yes, the title is a pun, but a pun with a double-meaning.) There will be ropes, foreplay and eventually sex, so be aware. If you don't like or can't stomach any and/or all of this, feel free not to read it. And while I can take criticism, if what you have to say sounds or appears anything like this "yaoi iz gros n ur sik", then all it proves is that you're an idiot for reading it just to insult me. Let me make sure this is clear. This is YAOI LEMON. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like it but read it, keep your idiot opinions of "they're not gay" and so forth to yourself. It's just a fanfic. Let's keep that in mind. -smiles-

This is my first Gad Guard fic, and like very few other people out there, I like the idea of the KxH pairing, though it's difficult to imagine. I couldn't actually think of any other way to stick these two together other than this. (Katana's claim of Hajiki being like 'a pet' to be trained in episode 18 really helped this. XD Where on the timeline this would be, I could never tell you. -.-;;; Possibly between 12 and 15)

Please enjoy. n-n

----

Bound

By Xandra

----

It was a cold, dark night, as all the best are, and the rain poured relentlessly from the sky, crashing down over Night Town and the unfortunate people who were out that evening. Two children hurried through the night, one weighed down by the slight mass of another--unconscious--and the other very small, having to run to keep up with the first.

"Where are we going?" the small girl asked.

The boy removed a hand from his package's back to adjust his hat. "To my place," he called. "Just keep up, okay?"

"What about--?"

"It's gonna be handled, okay? Lightning has his orders--he'll take care of Zero."

"What about Katana? Is he hurt?"

Hajiki gave a heavy sigh as they reached his apartment complex. "He's just unconscious" His eyebrows knit slightly. "…I'll handle him."

Carried by soaked sneakers, the boy climbed the stairs to where he and his family lived, Sayuri close on his heels in her little shoes, bunny dragging behind her. It was normally a short climb alone, but with the weight of another person over his shoulder, his shoes soaked and slipping on the steps, and the knowledge of the risk in even considering pulling this off, it seemed much longer.

Would it be worth it? He wasn't sure yet. But he'd never stopped to think about things like this before acting…why start now?

He could feel Katana's chest rising and falling gently against his back, so he knew he was all right. He'd taken quite the fall, and he'd gotten quite the shock from that beam. If he didn't have a concussion, he'd have a headache when he woke up. Bad enough he'd be pissed when he came to, if only because Hajiki was within a mile radius of him and his techode was no where in sight, but he'd be in pain too, so he'd be extra crabby. What a mess this was turning out to be! Hopefully it would work out to his advantage.

Hajiki had spent some serious time thinking about and even planning for this, but he'd been pretty sure he was just indulging a fantasy. Honestly, it was easy to set up for something like this, but actually pulling it off was another thing. The fact that his nemesis had basically fallen right into place was almost a godsend. Not that he was ready to think this would be easy. Actually, it would probably be hell.

But he couldn't help but ask himself if it would be worth it. He still wasn't sure.

He stumbled up to the door, taking a moment to adjust the unconscious young man slung over his shoulder so he wouldn't drop him, then shoved it open, staggering inside.

His sister awaited him at the table, blinking at the sight of him--soaked, panting and carrying another person. "Hajiki!" she gasped. "What happened? Who's that?"

"Hi!" Sayuri quipped from somewhere near his knees.

She was up and over the table in a flash, a towel having appeared miraculously in her hands. She dropped it over the young girl. "Oh, you're soaked! Are you cold?"

"No."

"That's good. Here, sit down in this chair--Hajiki, what's going on here?" She righted herself, only to pause, her eyes hitting the shoes, slacks and trench coat that hung limply over his shoulder. "Who is that?"

"Never mind," he panted. "Is Mom home?"

The girl blinked a few times, curiously staring at his load. "No, she's working late…"

He sighed with relief. "Good." He adjusted the weight on his back again, folding an arm protectively across the older boy's thighs. "Look, watch the kid for me, okay?"

"Well, all right, but Hajiki--hey! Where are you going NOW!"

He took a moment to wipe his shoes on the mat, so as to lessen the chance of his descending the stairs on his face, possibly killing himself and his passenger in one swoop. (That'd be a pitiful way to go.) Then, he pushed the door open again. "I've got something to take care of. Sayuri, this is my sister, Satsuki. Stay and play with her, all right?"

The girl nodded, then commenced ringing out her plushie onto the towel she'd been supplied with. "Okay."

With that verified, he took another deep breath and turned to go.

Satsuki, nosy as she was, got a glimpse of the other's face beneath his matted navy hair and gasped like she'd just seen the devil. "EEK! Katana! Hajiki, where are you going with him?"

He huffed. "Do you have to be so nosy?" He quickly formulated an answer for her, though whether it was honest or not, it was hard to tell. "He's injured; I'm taking him somewhere where he can't hurt anybody when he wakes up, because we all know he's prone to. I'll be back later."

"But he's always out to hurt YOU!" she argued. "It not safe for you to take him anywhere! Hajiki--come back! Where are you going! OOOH! You don't make any sense!"

"That's okay," he heard Sayuri say as he reached the stairs, "Katana doesn't make sense sometimes too. It's a boy thing." The door swung shut.

Hajiki heaved another sigh as he mounted the stairs and began his descent, going as fast as he could without tripping or dropping the unconscious eighteen-year-old. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, he thought. _I mean, yeah, I've considered it, I've had a few dreams about it, but actually DOING it is a whole new deal!_ He sighed. _I guess on the one hand this is a perfect opportunity…but on the other, it's a pretty dangerous thing to do._

The question of whether or not he cared rose up in his mind. He'd stalked, been stalked by, challenged, fought with and nearly been killed by Katana plenty of times, and though all that was dangerous with how loose some of his wires were, after a while, he'd stopped caring about how dangerous it was. He had no problem fighting him and Zero with Lightning's help, and he could easily die doing that (especially considering that Katana was a cheater and had no issue whipping out a gun in the middle of a techode fight). This was very different…sure, he was dangerous--after all he was an assassin--but he wasn't armed, and if he managed to get everything done right, he wouldn't even be able to attack him.

He was still deciding which of his instincts to go with. Part of him wanted to just beat the shit out of Katana while he was down for all that he'd done; he was a stalker, he had a tendency to be a psycho and he was simply a serious pain in the ass. He deserved to be the one getting stomped for once. But kicking someone when they were unarmed, helpless and already hurt was low, and while the man he was carrying had no qualms with that, Hajiki did.

The other part of him was the one controlling his actions at the moment.

He reached the ground floor and left the building, and he was surprised to see Lightning waiting for him, kneeling not a foot from the complex stairs. He sighed in relief at the sight of his techode. That meant he wouldn't have to walk. "You're sure fast," he commented as he approached, touching the steel foot before him. Lightning's eyes flared, and he reached down to take Hajiki into his hand. He gave the techode's head a pat. "Thanks, buddy. Let's go."

The blue and gold robot headed off.

Hajiki winced as his knees began to ache. Katana didn't weigh very much considering his height, but after going up and down numerous flights of stairs and running all the way home with him over his shoulder, holding him was becoming a pain. He wished he could sit down, but he knew jarring his passenger too much might wake him up, and that would blow everything to hell. They'd basically have to drop him and take off to keep him from strangling the younger boy in a psychotic rage. This was his big chance, once in a lifetime. He'd never get another. _Can't screw it up,_ he thought. _I'm just gonna have to keep holding him until we get there. I can rest then while I wait for him to wake up._

He wasn't very worried about Katana's health, even considering what had happened. He'd gotten beaned pretty bad, bad enough to knock his stubborn ass unconscious, but that was just it--he was so obstinate that there wasn't a doubt in Hajiki's mind that he'd be just fine. The most he'd likely get was a headache, and he had pain-killers if all else failed. (Not that Katana would ever except the courtesy of pills, though, so it was lucky he had pain-reliever patches with him, for when he was on courier duty.)

He got the feeling that his partner was somewhat curious to his plans, as Lightning seemed somewhat preoccupied, and he swore he shot him a look or two. "It's okay," he reassured the techode. "I'm not up to anything too bad."

Lightning just kept going.

_I don't think it's too bad, anyway…_ Hajiki thought. Then, he frowned, his face flushing slightly. _Okay, that's crap, I know it's bad, but…well…hell, I don't care._

His Heavy Metal came to a stop at the old building, then knelt, lowering his hand to the ground and allowing the pilot to hop down.

"Thanks, Lightning," he said, smiling briefly. "Go wait for me over there in the alley, okay? I shouldn't be more than an hour or two."

Lightning trudged off.

With another sigh, he looked up at the abandoned three-story. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought. _Time to test how stupid you are, Hajiki._

----

The evening hadn't started this way. Katana had challenged him yet again, and left without a choice, he'd gone to face him before he could snatch up anyone and hold them hostage. So, he'd awoken Lightning and gone to fight him at sunset in the salvage yard. Katana had been prompt, awaiting him there with Zero, and without nary a word for a change, they'd gotten into it.

How all of it had come down was still a bit blurry, but it seemed that the assassin's cute little sidekick had wanted to watch them fight it out, completely oblivious to the fact that one of them might end up dead. So, she'd hidden in a crane some idiot had left the keys in, and at some point, she'd kicked said key, starting it.

Neither one of them had noticed the engine revving over the sounds of their own battle, Lightning and Zero beating each other and their pilots relentlessly. Hajiki'd gone down a few times, but luckily for him, Lightning had a mind of his own, so he'd evaded any painful steppings-on care of the other techode and its pissed-off operator.

It had begun to rain, which made visibility all the worse. Then, when he'd finally landed a few punches and managed to keep himself on his feet for more than five minutes, Sayuri had made herself known by accident. Hajiki and Lightning had forced Zero back a good distance, and in blocking an attack knocked the dark Heavy Metal back into the crane. The shock had somehow triggered something, but it had taken several moments more to activate it. By the time Hajiki had managed to knock Katana off of Zero, it was finished registering the command…and the claw opened and dropped a two-ton I-beam right on both the robot and man.

Hajiki, being too good a person to leave even an enemy--especially this one--in such a position, had gone to check and found that the beam had only hit the techode, as Zero had moved to shield Katana from being crushed. It had dented the thing pretty badly. But in trying to protect him, some part of Zero had hit him upside his head, and this had knocked him unconscious, leaving quite the knot buried in his navy hair.

For a moment in time, Katana had looked so terribly helpless that there was no way Hajiki could have ever hurt him. Lying in the mud, unconscious, a trickle of blood streaming down the side of his face…he looked like a hurt child, and this sparked certain feelings he'd been repressing for a while, fanning them into a fire. Adrenaline-rushed from the fight, the younger boy had remembered some of his late-night thoughts over the past weeks, and while he couldn't hurt him, looking at Katana, lying pricelessly incapacitated, his idiot hormones had taken over. So, thinking quicker than he had in his life, he'd picked him up, locating Sayuri, and headed off.

And that left him at the present, sitting with the gorgeous assassin's clothing spread across his lap as he folded them, trench coat hung on a nail against the wall to dry. Despite all resistance, he'd found himself developing an attraction to the man so set on killing him, and seeing him so helpless had set it off, bringing to mind the idea of fulfilling the fantasy he was so prepared for.

Did he love Katana? He didn't want to think so. But one thing was for sure, love or not…he wanted him. Badly.

He mused on his luck in finding this place, a towel draped over his shoulders. The electricity in the building still worked, so it wasn't cold, and it was in good condition, so there were no leaks in the ceiling. The place had basically given me the courage to entertain his disturbing fantasy, though it had left one last piece missing to the puzzle.

And that key was unconscious in the next room.

It was terrible to take advantage of someone else when they were hurt, but it wasn't like he planned to do it while he was out or anything. He didn't actually want to hurt Katana, though he knew the other wanted to hurt him. It was because of the other's hostility toward him that it would have to be this way. He could always deny himself this opportunity, let Katana go, forget all his mindless preparations for this miracle of a chance…

…But the hormones of a teenage boy were not to be denied.

Once he'd done away with the clothing and the weapon he found in it--he'd been armed after all--he headed into the next room to finish setting up.

His mind was still reeling with amazement at how well all of this had turned out for his intentions. He'd saved up and bought all he'd need to pull off the plan his mind had built in his dreams, if only to humor himself with the laughable thought of being able to actually do it. He'd found the perfect place--left equip with lights, heating and even a bed, far away from anyone that could mess it up. The only things he'd lacked were the nerve…and Katana. And now he had both, for now.

He set to work ensuring that at least one of them would remain around as he delved under the occupied bed for the box. He drew it out, then reached inside, lifting from within the strong silken ropes he'd bought. He eyed them, thoughtfully, remembering all the trouble he'd gone through getting them. _I sure hope I calculated right,_ he thought, tensely, glancing up over the edge of the bed at his enemy turned captive. _These should hold, if I use the right knots_.

Once again, the thought of whether or not he cared about the danger in this idiocy rose, and he decided then, eyes combing the bared, pale thigh within his line of sight, that he didn't. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, reaching into his coat pocket with one hand to retrieve the pain-patches while lifting the other to brush damp hair from the injured man's fair face. He still looked so innocent, and it tugged at Hajiki's conscience that he was doing this, but once again, he knew it was his only chance. If Katana woke up, broke free, killed him, or if something happened--anything--and he never saw him again…if he died or was killed…anything …even if it was foolish, even bad…he'd never forgive himself for not taking it.

He pressed a pain-patch to the back of his slender neck, then, standing, circled around to the back of the bed, where he quickly and quietly set to work binding the unconscious assassin's wrists. "This is your own fault," he murmured, softly. "I don't know how you did it, but you got me into this. Why couldn't you have just picked somebody else to jump? This never would've started if you hadn't…" He trailed off, then shook his head. "Stupid. No use in thinking that, I guess…I just wish you weren't so difficult. Then maybe it could be different…God, I wish it could be different."

He finished his task in silence.

'-'

The throbbing darkness began to give way, and Katana dragged his eyes open, groggily, noticing instantly that the side of his head hurt. The pain was very shallow, not as deep as it should have been, but he felt a cooling sensation radiating from his nape, and it seemed to be due to this that it didn't hurt so much. He was having some trouble recollecting what had happened, though he distinctly remembered seeing a crane, a steel beam and Zero's arm, and then--bam, everything was gone.

He turned his head a little with a murmured groan, attempting to shift a hand to his scalp, but it didn't come when he bid it. He tried again, but his hand didn't move. He tried the other with similar results. What was wrong? Why couldn't he move? He tried to sit up, but not only was his back sore, he didn't gain an inch for the trouble.

But the little movement he did manage woke him up completely, as he felt pressure at certain points of each limb, foreign cloth beneath him…and a severe chill.

Katana's eyes shot open completely and he looked around, all of his limbs jerking instinctively. None of them moved, though, and he soon discovered why; thick black ropes had been woven around his wrists, knees and ankles, anchored to the posts of a bed he'd never seen. Looking down at his feet, he inadvertently discovered that he was naked, lying on silken sheets. Abruptly alarmed and confused, he looked up above his head, finding his hands each tied separately, then bound together expertly, and when he pulled, he found that he couldn't break free. "What--?" he heard himself choke, absolutely thunderstruck with this discovery. He looked around.

The room was foreign as well. It was large with a high ceiling, probably on a top floor, and there were oil lamps burning on the few tables in the chamber, along the walls and on the window sill, backed by the mounted light fixture on the roof. (Why both?) And standing near the window was a boy…

"Hey, you're awake."

"Hajiki," he ground out, both angered and somewhat startled by his presence. He could barely see him, as he was still a little gone from whatever had happened to knock him out. "W…what the hell is…?"

The younger boy had removed his hat and coat and had been in the process of removing his shirt when he'd spoken. He looked at him with something very strange in his eyes, and it didn't help the jumbled chaos of anger, confusion and slight fear roaring inside of Katana. "How do you feel? Your head hurt?"

He disregarded the question. For lack of a better question, he demanded, "What is going on?"

Instead of answering, Hajiki just smirked. "You'll find out."

That wasn't comforting. Ignoring the fact that he was tied up, it was embarrassing to be in such a position--nude and helpless--in front of anyone, and this was his enemy. Katana jerked against the ropes on his arms, as the ones on his legs were tied in such a way that he had no real room to pull in any direction. He hauled against them with all his might, but they didn't budge, even though the bedposts groaned in protest.

"They won't give, so don't bother," the brunette boy said, simply. He removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "You'll just pull a muscle."

Snarling angrily, he ignored this and continued to tug at the bindings. How could any ropes be so strong? At least the knots should give! _I must be weak,_ he thought. He pulled until both his shoulders and back hurt and his wrists ached from the strain, but it was in vain. He didn't gain an inch. "What IS this?" he demanded, jerking stubbornly at the cords binding him in place.

"It's hard to say what this is," Hajiki said, calmly, looking thoughtful as he unbuttoned his jeans. He paused in undressing and looked at Katana, who found himself flushing from the stress of fighting and the embarrassment of being so helplessly bare. "It's a lot of things, symbolically. And it could be plenty of things. What it actually is…yeah, that's hard to say."

Something about the look in his eye kept the captured assassin fighting for his freedom despite the futility of it. It was then, however, that he realized something about the ropes…they weren't cutting into him, and though they were tight enough to keep him basically still, they didn't hurt. He stared up at his wrists, eyes darting over the material. _What's going on?_ he wondered, frustratedly. _What is this…why is he doing this?_

"I told you to quit squirming, didn't I?" his nemesis said, a tone of actual concern in his voice. "You won't get out."

"And if I do?" he snapped, harshly. "If I get free, you'll be dead before you hit the floor for this, whatever it is you're planning!"

"You won't get out," Hajiki repeated, calmly. "It's just that simple."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Custom ropes." This made him blink, pausing, and his captor continued to undress, sitting on the sill to remove his shoes. "I've had you at my throat before--I know you're strong. I took an estimate of exactly how strong, with leeway for the fact that you might've been holding back, and doubled the figure, then gave it to a friend of mine. Those ropes are made to resist the force quotient I gave him. So I'm pretty sure you're stayin' right there."

Katana continued to pull at the bindings, but he was slowly realizing that this was no bluff. He wasn't getting out this way. He doubted that if he dislocated his thumbs and tried to work his hands free that way that he'd gain any; the ropes were snugly fit to his wrists. The amount of planning in this was disturbing. "Tell me what you're doing," he commanded. "Tell me what this is!"

"You called me a coward once," the other said, softly, standing and approaching the bed. He came to stand near one of the lower bedposts, his fingers stroking slowly along the carved ridges in a disquieting gesture. "And you're right. I've been running from something recently, terrified of what it meant…but I'm done now. This is me making a move."

_A move?_ Katana thought, surprised. He considered all the contexts of that term, and not one of them appealed considering his position. It was time to start hitting buttons in search of answers…not that he had anything else to do. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked, flatly. "Torture me? No, you could never hurt me. Seek to embarrass me, then?"

"Nope," Hajiki said, a smile shooting suddenly across his face. "I got the ropes in the event that I needed to restrain you for any reason; call it a precaution. God knows you've caused me plenty of trouble. At first, I thought I'd just beat the shit out of you, because you can't fight back, then hand you over to the cops--but then I remembered my promise that'd I'd never be like you; kicking a helpless animal when its down is more your style." His face grew serious, and grave. "And that's all you've proven to be. An animal. But I've gotten used to the fact that you have no conscience and no restraints, and that nothing I do will ever change you. You're not evil, but you'll never be good either. Though that gives you no excuse to hurt anyone, I won't beat you. That isn't what I want anyway. Embarrassing you would be pointless too--wouldn't do me any good, and it probably wouldn't affect you. You have no one to impress that matters to you."

He was getting sick of hearing the wimp of a kid tell him about himself and share his opinions. The fact that his 'pet' had the gall to do anything like this infuriated him, but he was in no position to do anything. (Not that he'd submit.) He rolled his eyes. "Then what ever are you planning to do?"

That was when Hajiki smiled again, and Katana started a bit in his bindings. "Something else, apparently." He climbed up onto the bed, then, and crawled up to sit dangerously close to his left side. "Tired of those ropes yet? I was a boy-scout for a while; I know all about knots, so don't think you'll get out that way. I can tell it's in your head that if you pull hard enough, they'll come out. Go ahead and think it, but it won't happen."

He was having fun teasing him, and that just made him angrier, even despite his discomfort in the proximity of the other. Hajiki was relishing in the fact that he thought he was in control. _He has to be faking me out,_ he thought, coldly, though he wasn't so sure. He had given up jerking at the ropes and settled to apply continuous pressure to them instead, dragging steadily against them in hopes that the tension would either snap them or loosen the knots. If Hajiki wasn't bluffing, though, he was wasting his effort, and it was beginning to feel that way. The thought of the inferior boy conquering him this way was maddening.

Suddenly, the brunette boy reached out and set a hand on his bare bicep, catching him wholly off-guard. "Quit that, you're really going to pull something." He jerked his hand quickly away to get it out of range, a sign that he was still somewhat afraid of him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself," he added. "That'd make this much less fun."

Just the way he said that made Katana increasingly uncomfortable. Hajiki was no threat, but this was not a situation he'd ever expected to be in…and it was only getting more and more unsettling by the minute--by the centimeter, as the other was shifting closer again. He kept his eyes on him for fear of blinking and missing a single move he made.

Then, without warning, Hajiki straddled his torso, coming to sit on his belly, just inches above certain bared areas. He choked at the sensation of being sat on, even if the other's weight wasn't remarkably much. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he revealed a pair of handcuffs, which he smacked down sharply over the ropes around Katana's wrists. "Just in case, though, this should cover it."

He stared, silently astounded and mortified by this.

"But hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," Hajiki said, quietly, setting a hand gently to Katana's chest. Slowly, he smiled. "I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life."

All blood drained from his already pale face, and as his eyes widened, a wolfish grin claimed the younger boy's lips.

'-'

Meanwhile, across town--

Satsuki sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's getting so late," she whined, offering her hand of cards to the girl across the table. "I wonder where Hajiki went to!"

Sayuri shrugged, tugging a seven from her hand and pulling another card from her own hand. "Yay! Another pair!" she giggled, kicking her feet merrily. "Your turn!"

Shrugging, she reached across the table and pulled one of the remaining two cards from the little girl's grasp, then turned it over and wailed. "Ah, you gave me the Old Maid!"

"Yep!" Sayuri beamed. "I win!"

"Pooh." She heaved a sigh, then set the cards aside. "Where could my brother be?"

The little girl pulled her now-dry plushie into her lap, then began gathering up the cards. "I bet he's playing with Katana. Katana really likes Hajiki."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Satsuki blinked. "Wow…I wouldn't think Katana liked anybody. But I mean, it's so late…what could they be playing?"

The blonde child just kept grinning, as if she knew something she wasn't saying. It was eerie. "Want to play Go Fish?"

She looked at the clock again. "Well…we have about twenty minutes before the power goes out, so I guess so."

"Okay!" Sayuri began dealing the cards.

"I hope Hajiki's okay…" Satsuki sighed.

"He'll be okay. I bet they're having plenty of fun."

'-'

The look on Katana's face was absolutely priceless, one of absolute shock and even terror for a full five seconds, and Hajiki relished in it. What a wonderful change to have HIM scared!

But that wasn't the point of this, he reminded himself. "Now," he said at length, taking a moment to stretch before leaning forward a bit over his stunned captive, "I have a theory about you that I'm going to have to test. I noticed something about the way you dress, and it brought an idea up in my head. I noticed that you wear a tie and a collared shirt, but you unbutton the collar just enough to cover your neck, and the tie is sort of loose. Maybe it's just comfortable, I thought, but then, I noticed the lapels of your coat; you wear the collar up close to your neck, to shield it. Maybe you just like it that way…or, maybe…" He walked his fingers carefully up Katana's chest, bringing them to rest on his clavicle. "…Your throat is sensitive. There's a fetish I read about concerning something about…liking the feeling of being choked? Doesn't seem very you, but I'm pretty sure I'm right about your neck." Tentatively, he reached around to the side of the other's jaw with his fingertips.

Katana turned his head in a flash and his jaws snapped shut on his finger.

Hajiki squeaked and jerked his hand back, shaking it rigorously. His other hand came up reflexively and clipped the side of his head. "You bit me!" he exclaimed.

All he got in return was a cold stare.

He sighed. "Thank God I didn't try to kiss you or I wouldn't have a tongue now…"

Katana looked like he wanted to ask what in hell he was thinking, but thankfully, he didn't. That was an up-side to him being so unpersonable.

Hajiki shook his head, then pinned the other with a penetrating stare. "If you won't let me be tender with you, then I guess this'll have to be done the hard way. The worst you CAN do is bite me, after all. Either way, I'll get what I want."

"How do you expect to rape me?" Katana demanded, suddenly. "How?"

He found himself smiling again despite all attempts not to, and slowly, he lied down on top of the pale older man, his hands finding their way to either of his narrow sides. He leaned in close to his face, though not close enough to get bitten again, staring down into the assassin's golden eyes, filled with unnamed emotions. "You might think you're pretty high and mighty," he whispered, "But you're still a man." He slid slowly down the other's torso, his fingers tracing gently over the ridges of his ribs, down to the tense muscles of his sides. "A touch here, a kiss there--you'll be hard in no time."

Though his angry expression didn't falter, Katana actually blushed.

Hajiki abandoned his position atop the other boy and slipped out of his jeans. "Y'know," he said, conversationally, "I considered buying a leather S&M suit for this--but it was expensive and I have bills, so I'll just have to deal with my shorts."

The unease that crossed Katana's sun-starved face was laughable, but he refrained from snickering. Instead, he climbed back on top of him, letting his fingers roam curiously up and down his sides and chest in search of any select place that drew a reaction, his eyes combing similarly for places to test. He wanted to try out his theory about Katana's neck, but he knew it would only get the hell bitten out of him, so he'd have to wait on that--he'd have to distract him from it to get there.

Despite his qualms about the whole thing, he dropped all attempts at restraint and just went with his instincts. Sliding back carefully along Katana's belly, he leaned down, setting his mouth tentatively over one of his nipples, and he felt his captive stifle a gasp, which reassured him. Closing his eyes, he ran the flat of his tongue carefully over the tender bud, once, then again, feeling it harden to the stimulation, all the while his hands wandering, sliding down the narrow sides to rest on the hips. His fingers closed shyly on the softness of his ass, and the other's back arched at the touch.

All the temptations of the body lying prostrate and bound beneath his rushed to his mind. _I don't want to hurt him,_ he reminded himself, quickly. _Don't want to scare him, either. Keep a hold of yourself, Hajiki._ As he began suckling tenderly at the nipple, he realized that he could hear Katana's heart pounding violently in his chest, and his eyes rose to the other's pale face. He was looking away, his expression only slightly tense, giving nothing for what he really felt.

He'd inadvertently relaxed himself, sliding far enough to be lying over the other's bare manhood, and the feeling of it beneath his own crotch, separated only by the thin material of his boxers, was almost maddening. He kept his mind on what he was doing to keep from reacting too soon himself.

Katana was thoroughly distracted, he noticed, as he licked his way hungrily to the other side of his chest, his blood pumping with dangerous force through his veins, coaxing him onward. Gently, he bit the soft flesh of the other nipple, raking his nails up and down his sides, and the older boy jerked. The small response sent pleasant waves of desire through him, but he was more interested in a possibly bigger reaction. _If I go for his neck, he'll snap out of it, and I'd rather he not sink his teeth into my face,_ he thought, grimly. But his wakened libido made him long to taste the tender skin of the other's throat. In the rush of it, adrenaline and hormones almost drowning his mind, he came up with an idea to solve the issue.

Hajiki shifted position so that his right thigh lay between Katana's, resting against his groin to detect any form of male reaction caused by his ministrations. Once set, he released the swollen nipple and kissed it, apologetically, then set his lips to the center of the other's chest, pausing to feel his heart's rapid thundering before continuing upward. His left hand slid up the side of the chest he'd just left, trailing ahead of him as he kissed slowly upward toward his collarbone. His fingers danced up the slender throat to grasp his chin.

Like a wild animal, Katana reacted just as expected and bit harshly into his hand, his teeth coming down on the web between his thumb and index, and they went right through the skin, drawing blood. It stung like hell, but he was running on adrenaline, so he felt very little of it. Just as quickly as he attacked, Hajiki made his move, sliding up his torso and setting in on his neck before he could turn his attention to stop him. Hand still caught in the other's teeth, he nuzzled the swan-like throat, and he felt the other tense. "Ha," he chuckled against the side of his neck, shifting his thigh ever so minutely to rub against his defenseless manhood. "Got'cha."

"Grr…" The navy-haired captive didn't release his hand, but instead bit down harder, sending pain thrilling up his arm.

The younger boy winced, but didn't give up, settling to fight back. He ran his tongue along the thick carotid artery, following it up to the corner of his jaw, then back down to the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to the tense stretch of muscle. He could feel Katana's pulse racing beneath his lips, but his jaw wasn't loosening any. The biggest test for his theory would be if he could make him let go. So, nuzzling his thigh as deeply into the other's groin as he dared, he began to suck at the pale throat, stroking the curve of his neck tenderly with his tongue while bringing his free hand up to grasp his tensed shoulder.

Slowly, Katana's grip on his hand eased up a little, his breath growing quicker, and he was almost hopeful he was gaining, but the assassin was not one to be played with and just go along with it. He shifted the position of his teeth to include the brunette's first knuckle and bit down harder than before, with such force that he threatened to break the bones in that side of his hand.

He almost bit down from shock, but refrained--though his patience was fraying. _Okay, you wanna play mean? Fine._ His teeth came down hard on the side of Katana's neck.

His hand was immediately freed with a strangled gasp, the bound prisoner giving a jerk that rattled the bedposts, handcuffs clinking against the headboard. He bucked so hard his restrained legs jerked back, his right thigh surging up to strike his captor's crotch in a startlingly pleasant way. He threw his head roughly back into the pillow, eyes snapping shut. "A-ah…!"

Even with his hand now free and sensation thrumming through his belly and groin, Hajiki didn't release his hold on the throbbing artery in the throat, his right hand coming up to grip at his nape. He was pleased to feel a stirring against his thigh, one less extreme than the one he was fighting himself, but present nonetheless. He was finally hitting the right buttons! Refusing to give up now that he was gaining ground, he trailed open-mouthed kisses to the front of Katana's throat. "Figures you'd like it rough," he murmured, nudging the other's chin up with his nose to gain better access. He nipped lightly at his Adam's apple, receiving another gasp as payment.

His breathing had become quick and shallow, and as Hajiki moved to the other side of his neck, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, he let out a quiet moan, turning his head away. "Stop," he heard him pant. "Ah…ah! S-stop…"

"Sorry, no dice," Hajiki snickered, licking the sharp angle of his jaw and grinning at the frustrated sound it caused. He trailed the fingers of his good hand along the expanse of reddened flesh he'd abandoned, feeling his victim writhe under his weight. "Looks like I was right about your throat, though…more right than I expected to be, actually. But hey, I'm not complaining." He bit the untouched side of his neck, and Katana groaned incoherently, his groin declaring his arousal with a jerk.

"H-Hajiki…stop it…" He almost sounded pitiful.

Ignoring the uncharacteristic verbal protests, he continued to nibble and suck at the expanse of pale, heated skin, both despising and adoring how powerful this made him feel. However, while teasing Katana was turning out to be one of the funnest and most fulfilling things he'd ever done, he was growing impatient for stimulation, as the ever-present erection he was neglecting was making itself known with excruciating pulses. The presence of the slim leg between his own thighs only aggravated it as its owner squirmed in his bindings.

Suddenly, his watch beeped, and he paused, drawing his throbbing left hand from the sheets he'd buried it in to hinder the bleeding. He observed the time, then smiled, wickedly, before once again taking the side of Katana's neck into his mouth. "Midnight."

The lights went out, leaving only the oil lamps to cast their carnal, seductive red-gold light across the now-dim room.

Slowly, he began rocking his hips, rubbing his leg into Katana's lap over and over again while easing the throb in his own by grinding his tortured arousal firmly against the gold-eyed man's thigh. All the while, he continued to suck at his neck, devouring the involuntary pleasure sounds creeping softly from his captive's lips, growing steadily louder as the moments passed.

His mind was beginning to fade in and out as the delicious friction between their bodies soon began adding to the desperate ache, inspiring him to grind harder, move faster, and though the motion was growing feverishly clumsy, it was wringing cries out of both of them. Hajiki soon found himself falling to kissing Katana's bruising throat, breathlessly, in between well-suppressed moans and whisperings of his name. His restraint was fraying further with every thrust of his hips.

But it wasn't enough--all he was doing was torturing them both. In a great act of willpower, the younger of the two shoved himself up onto his knees beside the assassin's thigh, groaning with the loss of the sensation, and the other made a similar sound. (Was that a whimper?) Frustrated and panting, he laid flat on his back and peeled his shorts off, freeing his arousal from the cotton prison. "That's better," he sighed under his breath. He was so hard that every palpitation of his heart throbbed tangibly through his erection.

However, glancing back over at the bound and panting assassin, he was pleased to find that his momentary loss of control had coaxed a great deal more life into his companion's shaft. Peering through the gloom at Katana, chest heaving, sweat gleaming off his ice-white skin…his body was glowing in the sensual lamplight…his patience wavered, a terrible shiver running from his neck to his knees.

After a short cooling period, Hajiki crawled over one of the tied legs, coming to sit between his thighs, and tentatively, he reached out, his fingers coming to rest on the bony point of his hip. He found himself musing on the softness of the other's skin as he stroked that hip, how perfect it was…the only mark on him was the scar under his left eye, and even that was handsome and suiting. _Stop admiring him,_ part of his mind snapped. _Why did you even bring him here?_

_I can't remember,_ he thought, dryly, eyes tracing every curve and angle of the bare body. Katana once again began to writhe in his restraints, and he sighed, privately. _I wish this could be easier…but I guess it can't_.

Panting, the other looked at him. "Why…are you doing this?" Katana asked, suddenly.

Slowly, a sad smile crossed his face, and he leaned over his captive. "You'd never believe me if I told you," he said, softly, his fingers rising to hold his narrow chin, "And if you did, you'd never understand…and even then…" He smile weakened, "…You'd never care."

Katana didn't try to bite him, and he'd stopped fighting the grasp of the ropes. The golden eyes seemed to trace his face, as if trying to read his thoughts--and somehow, he looked awed…and maybe even hurt.

Hajiki took advantage of the pause and stole a quick kiss from the parted lips, so fast that there was no time for the elder boy to react, short of a vacant gasp when he'd pulled away. _There, I did it once,_ he thought, sadly. Then, peering down at him, he smiled at the unshielded emotions passing over his face. _Too bad I'll only get away with it once_.

He turned his attention back to the operation at hand. He'd been stalling all this time. If he kept this up, he'd never get anywhere. Leaning down once more, he pressed his lips to the reddened skin of the other's throat, the fingers of his left hand skimming lightly up the flat plane of his belly to rest on his chest, and in both places, he could feel the hammering of his heart. Though he would have liked to spend the night pushing Katana's buttons, he allowed himself just one more taste of his neck before scooting away. "I have to get something," he said to the frustrated look he was given. Then, he grinned, cruelly. "Don't go anywhere."

Katana snorted, indignantly.

He slid off the bed and delved quickly into the box awaiting him on the floor, retrieving a bottle of massage oil he'd purchased in place of lubricant. Just to be sure it was safe, he skimmed the warning label. When he found nothing advising against what he had in mind, he felt stupid. It was massage oil! It was made for things like this. Once satisfied that it was safe for use, he climbed back up onto the bed.

He settled himself on his knees over Katana's belly and unscrewed the lid, pouring some of the cool, fragrant liquid into his palm. Then, his eyes darted over the length of the other's engorged manhood, and he paused. _Him or me?_ he wondered. How embarrassing not to know. He flushed. _Maybe I should've checked out a book or something…_

He decided that it would probably be best to do both. Gingerly, he dipped his fingers into the oil, then leaned forward, somewhat awkwardly, reaching back to find his entrance. The puckered opening felt rather unwilling to yield to his touch, and for a moment, he quailed, but, bracing himself, he finally pushed his index finger through. Pain spiked up his spine at the intrusion, his body instantly tense, trying to reject the foreign intrusion, but he gritted his teeth and pressed it further inside, slowly preparing his body for what was to come.

If this hurt so much, he was almost afraid to think what the real thing would feel like…because it was quite a bit larger than his finger. He braced himself and pressed a second digit inside with the first, hearing himself whimper distantly, and the agony of it was awful for those first few moments, though it got better as his body adjusted.

He pulled his eyes open slightly against the discomfort, only to discover that Katana was watching him, his gaze focused between his legs on his task. A primal lust burned in those eyes. Just the knowledge that he was watching made him somewhat more eager. Holding his breath, he forced a third finger into the orifice, pushing harder, in and out, and soon the awful spiking pain diminished as his body began to relax. Suddenly, it felt less uncomfortable, maybe even good, but his position kneeling over his prisoner made the deeper penetration his aching body desired impossible. However, once the pain had ceased for the most part, he became certain that he was as ready as he could be.

He withdrew his fingers, burning with nervous excitement, and took Katana's member in his oil-slicked hand, receiving a half-strangled cry as payment as he began spreading the lubricant rigorously over it. The elder boy arched into his palm, the slow strokes bringing his erection back to full hardness. A tortured moan ripped from his throat, and his arms jerked viciously at the ropes that bound him.

"Easy now," Hajiki whispered, setting a hand to the other's belly, pulled taut from pleasure. He allowed a few more thorough caresses, then released him, smirking lightly as he let out a disappointed groan. "Shh…try to relax…" His heart hammering desperately in his chest, he crawled up the length of the assassin's slender form, positioning himself and taking a moment to touch the other's cheek to calm him. It worked. Then, taking Katana into his hand, he eased himself back, guiding it slowly to him. The swollen head pressed against his entrance, and, taking a deep breath, he pushed against it, and it penetrated him, shallowly.

He gasped, hard, as his body locked up, trying to resist, but slowly, it slid into him, and he quivered at the sudden pressure spreading him inside, stretching his virgin channel as it filled him. "Ah…oh God…" he rasped. Grabbing Katana's hips roughly, he forced the entire length into his body, and he cried out at the splitting pain it caused, his fingernails digging into the tender flesh of the other's ass.

Katana practically screamed as he impaled himself on him, throwing his head back and arching helplessly off the bed. He quickly got a grip on himself, though, and Hajiki felt his body tense, quivering lightly, straining. He was fighting the urge to struggle.

…Why? The younger boy sat perfectly still, his chest heaving as he allowed himself to adjust to massive pressure of the other's shaft, buried deep inside of him. _…Is he…worried about me?_ he thought, peering down at his lover's pale face, flushed with lust, lips parted, eyes screwed tightly shut. Once he felt he'd relaxed enough, he leaned forward, gripping the sheets on either side for something to hold onto. "Ka…Katana…?"

The golden eyes slid open to meet his own for a moment, only to drop away to take in the image of their coupling. Hajiki could feel his erection throbbing within him, hot and swollen with blood, and he felt his hips twitch, his arms tensing slightly against the grasp of the ropes. "Untie me."

This caught him off-guard. "What?" Then, it registered, and he smiled. "You wish."

"Untie me!" Katana repeated, louder, his relaxed expression growing fierce in a familiar way.

Chuckling, he rocked forward experimentally, flushing at the sensation, and the other stopped looking so tough as he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. "_No_," he said, punctuating it with another shift that made his insides buzz and his prisoner moan. Leaning down further until their bellies touched, his neglected arousal trapped between them, he gripped tighter to the bed and drew himself up, the hardness throbbing within him sliding almost all the way free.

Katana gave a frustrated groan, dragging at his bindings, and his hips surged suddenly up, thrusting his erection viciously back into the younger boy.

Hajiki wailed as it struck something inside of him, sending a violent blast of ecstasy shooting up through his belly and back, and he jerked away completely from shock, setting a hand on his lover's stomach to prevent him lashing out again. "What…was that…?" he whispered. "W-what did you just do?"

Suddenly, Katana looked pretty proud, satisfied in his ability to fight back. Panting lightly, he sneered, "You _are _as dumb as you look."

"We'll see who's dumb when I get up, get my shit and leave you here," he threatened, but they both knew he wasn't going anywhere.

The other got a shifty look in his lust-laden eyes. "Untie me and I'll do it again."

"Nice try, I'm not so dumb." He stared deep into his eyes. "You don't even know what you did, you just know that I liked it. You'd say anything to get your way." But despite the mean words, he wasn't trying to be smart, or to start a fight.

Katana stared right back at him, an eerie intensity in his eyes. "You're right," he murmured. Like him, what he didn't say was right on his face, and it was a priceless expression…a pleading one. He gave a small pull at the ropes, gaining naught, but that wasn't what he wanted.

Knowing the truth, Hajiki decided to oblige them both. Sweat beaded across his forehead, he settled back down over the other, meeting his gaze and holding it firmly as he reclaimed his position. He joined their bodies again, more slowly this time, and it didn't hurt at all. As the hard shaft sunk into him, it caressed that something inside, and he moaned as it filled him, yielding completely to the feeling. "A-ah…God…" His hands slid up the bed and came to rest on either of Katana's tense shoulders, and he rolled his hips once, wringing a cry from his lover. He loved the way that Katana's body seemed to mold to him inside, pressing into every reachable inch, and it rubbed against that wonderful spot there every time he moved. So he repeated the motion, once, and again, and every time, the sensation grew that much more wonderful.

His mind began to haze out, clarity puncturing rhythmically through the haze in a pulse of ecstasy, brought by each jerk of his hips. Every moment, the pulses grew stronger, the pleasure pouring through him, and he was glad the building was abandoned, as this coupling was not a silent one.

Katana was quickly growing restless. He began jerking at the ropes again, pulling with all his might, and the handcuffs rattled loudly against the headboard. Sitting there astride him, Hajiki was startled to find that he could feel the tense strength in every muscle in his body, and to discover just how hard he was straining. However, his hips remained curiously still, and with every rotation of his captor's body above him, he weakened.

"Why…are you struggling?" Hajiki managed between gasps.

Panting, his prisoner met his eye. "Untie me," was all he said.

"And have…you kill me? I…don't think so…"

"I won't." This surprised him, though only slightly. However, as he moved to mark it as a lie and continue, the older boy met his gaze, holding him suddenly still with that alone. "Untie my hands," he said in a thick voice. "I…I won't hurt you." He jerked his hips ever so slightly, and the younger boy gasped as pleasure thrilled through him, his face flushing from it. "Please."

Hajiki felt his body warm to the gentle word. He'd said please! Katana, of all people in the world, had said please. _I'm gonna regret this,_ he thought, darkly, and, sitting up on his knees just slightly, he reached up and began to unbind the amber-eyed boy's hands.

Then, he paused, and made a quick decision.

"Just one hand," he panted, weakly. "I'll give you one hand…but if you reach for the other one, I'll stop and I'll leave you here."

Katana was no fool. He knew as well as Hajiki did that, even with one hand freed, it would take him at least five minutes to get himself free of all the bindings. Even then, if he managed it at all, Hajiki could grab all of their belongings and be gone long before he could detach from the bed. Trying anything sneaky would cost him more than it would gain him. He nodded almost instantly to the statement.

Nodding slowly himself, Hajiki reared up further, the other's shaft slipping almost completely from his body, but Katana arched his back, pressing back inside with a heavy groan. He tensed at the delicious feeling, but struggled nonetheless to keep his focus as he popped one handcuff from a thin wrist, only to smack it down on the headboard. Then, he unbound that same hand--the left hand--and tightened the ropes around the first, to make certain the slack wouldn't give him any more leeway. Within seconds, the deed was done, and the prisoner had that much more freedom.

In a split-second gesture, Katana's hand shot up to eye-level, but Hajiki caught it, having expected such a gesture. He barely caught his wrist in time. However, what he _didn't _expect was to have the pad of the other's thumb trace a tentative line along his jaw. He blinked at the surprisingly tender motion, only to moan softly as the hand he held captive slid down the right side of his body, fingers trailing over the sensitive flesh of his throat and side as it came to grasp his hip. With a strong but patient push, Katana forced him back into his seated position, burying his swollen erection in the younger boy.

Hajiki's back bowed as his captive lover caressed his center again, his mouth falling open slightly. The sensation sent goosebumps pouring out over his flesh. "Ah! Katana…!"

The navy-haired older boy stared up at him with something strange in his eyes, something he hadn't ever seen there. Before he could begin trying to comprehend it, though, the long-fingered hand grasping his hip slid around to cup his ass, surprising him, only to guide him slowly up again. His muscles clenched inside as the impressive member was drawn halfway out, and Katana hissed out a breath through gritted teeth at this. Then, his hand's guiding changed direction, pushing him down once again.

Hajiki realized that the other was trying to show him what to do--what he _wanted _him to do. Quickly, he leaned forward, grasping the elder boy's strong shoulders, and began drawing himself slowly up and down the engorged length, matching Katana's rhythm to the best of his abilities. It was awkward at first, both of them clumsy with lust and thinking differently, but soon the younger of the two found a steady pace, and was supremely pleased when Katana gave a strikingly loud moan in approval.

After several more moments of trial and error, he discovered the right angle and tempo for both of them, the coil in his belly twisting tighter with every gyration of his hips. Hajiki's own need was trapped between their bodies, pressed gently against Katana's taut stomach, and in this position, he couldn't even reach it, as he had to keep his grip to continue moving properly. He pistoned his hips steadily, meeting his captive lover's half-thrusts smoothly, and his erection brushed with terrible softness against the torso beneath his, not enough to relieve the building ache, but enough to fuel it. Though the pleasure radiating from within him was wonderful, the maddening ache threatened to rob him of the completion he sought.

Somehow, as if sensing his trouble, the gold-eyed older boy set his freed hand on the small of his back, pressing their bodies close and trapping his manhood between them as he drew himself up. The motion provided the desired friction, and the result sent a wave of pleasure coursing through him, ripping a cry from the younger boy. Desperate for more, he increased his speed, shortening the strokes, and Katana made up the difference by pushing harder, the hand on his hip jerking him down forcefully on his shaft. He slid with perfect ease along the length of his lover's sweat-slicked body, his skin growing increasingly hotter as the moments flitted past.

Hajiki found his vision beginning to swim, as the pleasure within and without began to overwhelm him. Already, his climax seemed dangerously close. _I don't wanna come yet,_ he thought, clutching the other's pale shoulders hard enough to bruise. With every cycle, he could feel Katana's belly tighten, his hips angling with difficulty to aid in the process. For being tied up, his actions were supremely effective. He knew he wasn't ready, but it was already approaching.

Katana's hand on his hip tightened, suddenly, bringing him back from the white void he'd been drifting into. "Don't stop," the other panted against his throat, punctuating the first word with a powerful upward thrust that rocked his insides. "So close…don't stop."

Despite wanting to make it last, like his partner, he was impatient. He rode him, his motions becoming almost feverishly clumsy as the coil of his climax tightened. Panting open-mouthed, he was only aware of the hand combing his ass, hip and back, the sudden feeling of Katana's tongue as it laved slowly over his Adam's apple, making him whimper, and the blinding force of the body beneath his slamming home with impossible precision again and again.

Suddenly, it was hard to tell who was in control anymore, as both boys found themselves acting and reacting to unspoken pleadings, silent desires that each knew the other harbored. Ragged breath on dampened flesh, fingernails digging for purchase, drawing blood, moans and gasps punctuating the humid air as bodies collided violently, nerves scraped raw and buzzing with sensation.

Katana's free hand came up and pushed Hajiki near-upright, surprising him from his blissful stupor. Before he could object to the loss of friction, however, the same hand closed around his erection, the hips beneath him urging him on with another crushing thrust. The loosened tightness inside Hajiki snapped rigid again as that hand began pumping him furiously, near painfully.

He lost the ability to speak as he felt the crest of it rising swiftly from his center, the tense pleasure blazing from his chest to his knees. Still, Hajiki fought to keep a rhythm, or just to keep breathing, his heart pounding in his ears and his body unbearably hot. He managed a few more gyrations before the coil snapped. Every muscle in his body contracted at once, sending white-hot ecstasy rushing through his every cell. He was never sure how loud he screamed, but for a long moment, he was blind and deaf, experiencing nothing but the wave of mind-blowing sensation. White ribbons of his desire poured out to lace across Katana's pale torso and over his hand.

Mere seconds after his release, his lover's followed, his essence flowing into the younger boy with a primal growl, bitten back behind gritted teeth. As Hajiki's own climax began to ebb, aftershocks rippling through his belly, he fell forward, and Katana finally reached full completion. He found himself staring into endless pools of gold, glazed in perfect rapture. Only when he'd finished did his eyes close.

Sated, throat raw, Hajiki's body became suddenly heavy, and he collapsed atop the slender older boy, oblivious to the sweaty and soiled mess they'd become. He shifted just enough to allow Katana to slide free of him, feeling abruptly the slight sting he knew would be a hellish ache in the morning but hardly caring to acknowledge it properly. His heart was racing in his chest, and suddenly, the room felt very cold. He cuddled closer to Katana for warmth, not bothering to notice any objections he might've made. There were none.

For a long while, the two lay together, panting as they bathed in the radiant afterglow. Suddenly, Hajiki wasn't worried about neighbors calling the police about the noise from the abandoned building, or being found here, naked, with his mortal enemy. He wasn't afraid of being bitten, or having Katana break his bindings and hurt him--because, somehow, he knew he wouldn't. Lying there against him, he could feel the stoic assassin's heartbeat, throbbing rapidly in time with his own, and for a long moment, the borders of their bodies seemed to fade. There was only one being in that time, and Hajiki was reassured that he was as safe as could be--and that Katana felt similarly, though he'd never say it.

Hajiki snuggled his head beneath Katana's chin, earning an incoherent grunt of protest as he got comfortable.

"What are you doing?" came the soft, narrow demand.

"Getting settled," he murmured back, nuzzling the other's throat. "Besides…I feel safe here."

The navy-haired teen didn't ask. Instead, he shifted slightly to get comfortable, his chin brushing the younger boy's disheveled hair. That was all.

Hajiki wondered, briefly, why it was that he felt safe. Because Katana couldn't bite him from there? Possibly. Or maybe it was because this was Katana, the assassin, the qualmless man-for-hire, whom half of Unit Blue feared. What place was safer than his arms? Not that he was holding him, but it was the principle of the thing.

_So this is what it's like…_ he thought, dazedly, reaching beneath his lover's hips to drag the blanket awkwardly up over them. _To be bound to someone else. It's like I can feel his soul in mine…_ Distantly, he nuzzled the pale throat, marred by painless bruises and fading bite-marks, and he felt his captive lover shift, a gentle sigh passing from his lips.

"What are you doing?" Katana repeated, his voice softer than before. His freed hand had found its way to Hajiki's plush posterior, where it rested bonelessly. As much as he tried to sound stern, it came off sort of weak. Maybe he was enjoying this much of it, too.

But, of course, it couldn't last. Maybe that was why he was trying to sound that way. Or maybe just because he was himself. Hajiki sighed against the damp flesh of his neck, earning a small shiver as payment. "Don't ruin the moment," he said, tiredly. Reaching down, he drew the other's hand up to lie on his back, where the fingers shifted curiously before coming to rest without argument. "Relax a little."

Hajiki pressed a brief kiss to the juncture of neck and shoulder, where his fingernails had broken the skin at some point, and he swore he heard Katana sigh. He decided to leave it alone, if only because he wanted to avoid the truth in it. It couldn't last. He had to leave, and soon, long before his prisoner could, lest he change his mind in a moment of normal insanity and decide to lash out for this whole situation.

But he didn't want to go.

Already, the sensation of Katana's warm skin beneath his and the slowly regulating thrumming of his heart were beginning to lull the blue-eyed boy to sleep. _God, can I just stay here?_ he thought, wistfully.

Of course not. This was Katana.

They were enemies.

He sighed again, cuddling closer and draping his arms lazily over the elder's shoulders. "Here's what's gonna happen," he said, softly, propping himself up to look down into the lovely, narrow face he adored, flushed from exhaustion. Though he knew he should try to be serious, he smiled anyway, lacing his fingers in the coarse, navy-green hair. "We're going to take a nap…and when you wake up, I'll be miles away. I'll leave your clothes out, and the handcuff keys, and a knife for the ropes." The free hand, which remained where he'd placed it on his lower back, tensed slightly at this, grasping almost possessively at his tender flesh, but didn't move to retaliate. His smile widened of its own accord, though the sadness he felt for the passing of this tender moment was slowly becoming unbearable.

"Sayuri?"

"She and Zero will be waiting for you not far from here. I'll leave you the address."

Katana had been staring at the ceiling, but now turned his amber eyes to meet the sapphire ones that peered so intently down into his scarred face. His expression was bland, as he was much too relaxed to try and look vicious. "What if I don't sleep?"

"I'll lay here until you do," Hajiki said, simply.

"What if I stay awake all night?" The words almost sounded like a challenge…

Hajiki didn't break his stare. "Then I'll stay right here until you fall asleep."

Katana wasn't winning this one, and he knew it. Already, Hajiki had begun to massage his scalp, and his eyes were beginning to waver. He was exhausted, and rightly so. The young kidnapper himself was as well, but he knew he couldn't afford to sleep, as much as he wanted to. Once the afterglow wore off, Katana would no doubt come out swinging, and he didn't want to deal with that. It would ruin this memory for him, having to outrun an angry street-punk bare-assed.

He didn't object again, merely settling to lie back in his bonds and get comfortable. Accordingly, Hajiki cuddled into the crook of his neck, kissing there tenderly once more before he settled into his work. It didn't take long at all for the wash of comfort and the clever fingers working in his hair to coax the elder of the two into a slight dozing state. His breathing began to even out, slowly. He'd soon be unconscious.

The younger boy found himself beginning to nod off slightly as the warmth and comfort of the other's body once again rose to his attention. _I can't sleep,_ he told himself. Still, his eyelashes fluttered, forcing him to abandon his place beneath Katana's chin. Hands working tirelessly at getting his captive to fall asleep, he peered down into the ice-white complexion of his one-time lover, remembering once more why he'd done this at all. It had definitely gotten out of hand, and it hadn't worked out to his advantage…

…But was it worth it?

Slowly, Hajiki's tired brain followed a command he hadn't even realized was sent until it happened. He sealed his lips tenderly over Katana's, meeting with very little resistance, and smiled slightly as the hand on his back came to grasp there, weakly. It was for the most part a chaste kiss, probably the most innocent moment of the entire evening, but it was almost better than everything else combined…because Katana kissed him back.

The warmth that spread through him washed over his whole body as he broke away, head sinking to bury his face in the bruised, pale neck of his lover. He promised himself he wouldn't sleep, but for the life of him, he couldn't help it. Soon, he was the one unconscious.

And, unbeknownst to him, the hand that remained free rose slowly from its position upon his back, and long, slender fingers tangled in his thick hair, lingering there a short moment before their owner drifted off.

----

'-'

The lamps had been turned out, and the room was cool when Katana's eyes fluttered open again. He hadn't expected to actually fall asleep, but he had, and just as Hajiki had said, he was gone when he regained consciousness. His pocketknife and a set of silver keys lay on the table nearby, and his clothing was folded in a neat pile on the floor, his coat included, his heavy handgun perched atop the stack. Sitting up to the best of his ability, he was surprised to find that he'd been cleaned up to some extent, the evidence of the night's affair wiped from his skin. The only things that remained were the scent of the bedding, the bindings, and the vivid images burned into his mind.

And the nail and bite-marks. And the hickeys he knew he had.

He suppressed a sigh, caused by some foreign feeling of loneliness and waking to an empty room, then turned his head left and right, his neck popping loudly and echoing through the chamber. Reaching up, he easily tripped the handcuffs' mechanism, freeing his wrist, then unwound the rope. The whole process took no more than thirty seconds. With that done, he sat up fully and worked his hands a bit, then snatched up his switchblade and cut the bindings from his ankles.

Leaving the handcuffs, the silk ropes and the soiled bed behind, he dressed quickly to escape the chill of the dawn, as the dark sky beyond began to lighten.

Upon inspecting his gun, he was unsurprised to find the clip empty, the bullets nowhere to be found. Hajiki was much smarter than he seemed. Even if he was long gone, it would take Katana a while to replace that clip. The gun model was rare, so he wouldn't be able to use it until he could find a match, or recover the stolen ammunition.

Oh yes, much smarter than he appeared.

Other than that, his things were all accounted for. Directions to a garage supposedly three blocks away promised to lead him to his Heavy Metal and Sayuri.

Katana donned his trench coat, pocketed his knife and gun, then exited the room, refusing to acknowledge the rush of unfamiliar emotions as he descended the stairs to leave the building.

The ease with which he'd escaped the bindings made him wonder, as he headed off down the sidewalk in the early morning light, if it had been the ropes that had really confined him that night…or something else.

He suppressed that too, and continued on to find Sayuri and Zero.

'-'

"Hajiki, you're going to be late for school!" Kyoko pounded on his bedroom door again, having found the handle rigged not to turn. Her son was bound and determined to stay in there! "Hajiki Sanada, you can hear me in there, I know it! Open this door!"

Cuddled under his blankets, the aforementioned boy threw his spare pillow at the door, the first positioned safely over his aching butt as he lay on his stomach, pain stabbing through him. "I'm sick!" he yelled, unconvincingly. "I'm not going!"

"Hajiki, you come out this instant!"

_Oh HELL no I'm not going to school!_ he thought, miserably, curling in on himself and biting back a pained moan as he did so. _I'll die if I have to sit on anything that isn't heavily padded…did he have to be so rough?_

Though Hajiki had technically started it. He sighed, then winced again.

_I finished it too, though,_ he thought, and that made him smile. The look on Katana's face when he first woke up was only beat out by the look on his face when he was--

"HAJIKI SANADA!"

He sighed and curled up again. "I'm not GOIN', Mom!" he shouted. The effort it took made his insides burn. The hand Katana had bitten him on was throbbing, and he was so sore he couldn't even think of moving anytime soon. He had claw-marks on his right hip, which were swollen and had just begun the process of scabbing over. At some point, he'd managed to get a hickey so high on his neck that no scarf or high collared shirt would hide it. How that had happened, he'd never know. "Oh hell," he murmured, sourly, inspecting his hand for signs of infection, "Was it even worth it?"

The highlight of his night then returned to his mind, and he smiled despite the discomfort he was suffering. He smiled as he remembered Katana's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist as he tried to leave, like a child refusing to be abandoned. It had taken all he had, physically and emotionally, to break the grip the other had had on him. The image was a sweet one.

"Yeah…guess it was." As his mother continued to pound on the door, he sighed. "Even just once…it was worth it."

----

The End


End file.
